


Lemming Falls

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Finding a hidden waterfall together, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Out for a scenic ride, Death and Death of Rats discover something unexpected
Relationships: Death (Discworld) & Death of Rats
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Lemming Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



“SQUEAK!”

Death pulled on Binky’s reins and looked down at Death of Rats, who was sitting in front of him.

“EEK, EEK!”

He thought Death of Rats might have a point. The waterfall they were looking at definitely hadn’t been there the last time they’d passed that way. It was true there had been some rain, but only enough to make small puddles, which had simply been annoying without doing anything very productive. 

Death swung round in Binky’s saddle to consider the view from the opposite direction. Was it possible they’d missed it by coming the other way this time? No, the water, of which there was plenty, arrived at the top and then simply fell to the bottom, and ran away down an ever deepening ravine.

This was what happened when you decided to leave early so you can take the scenic route. The scenery has a habit of changing. Although, come to think of it, the water really did look as if it was trying to run away. Death assumed one of the wizards from the Unseen University was probably doing something (he could have added unwise to the ‘something’, but it generally was anyway) and he couldn’t really blame the water from escaping if that was the case.

“SQUEAK, SQUEAK!”

Death of Rats was practically bouncing up and down in front of him, so Death encouraged Binky forward until they reached an area where some of the escaping water had formed a small pool. Death of Rats hopped down and went to paddle in the pool, trotting through it and splashing happily. After a while he returned contentedly preening his whiskers.

TIME WE WERE MOVING. PLACES TO BE, PEOPLE TO, WELL NOT EXACTLY SEE, BUT COLLECT

Death of Rats scrambled back up on top of Binky and they set off again.


End file.
